


Lace

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Kinks, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Sexual Roleplay, you know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 16 of 29 : LaceWhen Tsumugi talks to Miu, something at her itches, like she's wearing lace undergarments. But is talking to her worth it anyway?
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 11





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> i have never seen bnha and yet here i am looking up the most popular m/m ships so tsumugi can compare kaito, ouma, and saihara to them. but i do love kakegurui so that reference was spot-on. we love kirasaya in this house

There’s something about Miu Iruma that seems pretty when you look at it, but feels scratchy when you put it on. It’s that feeling you get where you smooth your skirts and sigh to yourself,  _ The price I pay for X, Y, and Z. _ Iruma gives off that exact kind of energy, and Tsumugi finds herself irritated and chafed the longer she spends time with her.

She’s prattling on about the guys in their class and what kinks they’d be into when Tsumugi pipes up with, “Actually, I think Momota-kun  _ would _ have a voyeurism kink.” 

Miu’s eyes light up, but Tsumugi isn’t looking. “He’s such a manly kind of guy that cuckolding would humiliate him... oh, and can’t you imagine that humiliation turning sexual?”

“Exactly! That’s what I’ve been fucking saying!” Miu slams the table hard enough that Tsumugi jumps, jolted out of her reverie. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Anyway, I read a plain great fic about that kink just the other day... you know, about voyeurism and humiliation. It was a cuck fic for Todoroki, Bakugou, and Izuku, and really, I think that fits Momota-kun, Ouma-kun, and Saihara-kun perfectly. Right?”

Miu stares at her. “What the fuck are you even going on about?”

This is that feeling. That itchy feeling that’s supposed to feel good, but doesn’t.

Tsumugi frowns, one hand coming to her arm just to hug herself close, to soothe herself through the upheaval of this disapproval. “It’s BNHA. Haven’t you seen BNHA?”

Miu stares for a second. “You know what? You’d definitely be into some  _ fuckin’ _ roleplay.”

“I  _ am _ into roleplay!” cheers the cosplayer, thankful Iruma understands. She points up in the air, as if she’s giving a lecture, and Miu hangs onto her every word. It doesn’t strike her to be suspicious—Miu never pays attention when the conversation isn’t sexual, after all, so she really  _ should _ be suspicious. “You see, roleplay, like cosplay, brings a new element to your relationship. Before, you were just two plain old people, but now, you’re carrying the legacy of fictional worlds upon your back! That’s why couple cosplay is so popular, you know—and this just takes it one step further! I have a bunch of muses. It’s plainly fair. How is someone supposed to connect with such a Plain Jane without the use of roleplay?”

Miu’s nodding eagerly. “Fuck yeah! Childhood friends is my favourite roleplay, but I like the sado-maso shit too!” She lets out a piercing laugh. Tsumugi feels like she’s missing something.

Scratchy, like wearing lace panties instead of breathable cotton.

“No, roleplay is more than just that, Iruma-san. Have you seriously never tried anything more all-encompassing than just a one-time roleplay? There’s nothing more breathtaking than taking years to unfold an intricate plot between muns, to breathe life into plain old muses and make them your own, to make them  _ you, _ plainly speaking.”

Miu’s shaking. “W-Why are you looking at me with such a s-scary look in your eye...? I-It’s not my fault people don’t wanna r-roleplay with me...”

“I’ll roleplay with you!” It seems like the plain obvious conclusion, after all. Tsumugi loves roleplay, and she loves to discover the writing styles of her RP partners. 

Miu’s confidence returns so fast Tsumugi’s bowled over. Seriously, when the inventor takes a step forward with such a lustful look, she  _ literally _ topples backwards. It feels like a bonus scene, she thinks, a semi-NSFW little tease that’s technically non-canon, because it’s plain rude to favour one ship over another. 

“I’ll be the dominatrix then,” purrs Iruma, “and you can be the busty little nerd that’s about to see stars.”

_ Oh. _ This isn’t a typical roleplay, Tsumugi thinks, but she’s not sure she minds.

“Okay, Iruma-san! I’ll call you President, and you can call me Sayaka!” She claps her hands together and looks to Iruma with wide and starry eyes, drenched in adoration. She sees Miu gulp, watches her eyes roam all over the cosplayer’s body.  _ “President... I humbly offer you my love.” _

All things considered, Tsumugi thinks she and Miu had a good time.


End file.
